minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm-Order of the Wiki-Chapter 3-Episode 2
( Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload lately for the past two weeks. Stuff has been going on at school. However I made the chapter extra long this time. Or maybe it such felt extra long, since it toke so long to write. Anywho,enjoy this week's chapter) Gabriel carried Jagapup back into the room,where she and her friends were captured in their cages. Petra, Lukas, Jesse and rest of her gang as well as Jagapup's friends were there. Jaga was so reliefed to see them alive, prehaps that whole scene of the Sclaze killing them all was just a illusion. Jesse,Ivor and the rest of their gang was trying to calm Jagapup's friends. Ivor and Cassie were using healing potions to get them back to full health. Many of them where hugging one another,telling one another how happy they are to see them,how grateful they are that they made it out alive. Some where telling the tales of what happened to them. Some where still crying,or had just stopped and are still wiping tears. However, all of them had fear within their eyes. Lukas was comorting Becky,who had not completely gotten over her near-death experience. "Shhhhh,shhhhhh. Don't worry,it's gonna be okay,your safe now. Deep breaths....in.....and out"said Lukas A few tears dripped down from her face. Becky looked up to see Gabriel with Jagapup just coming into the room. Her eyes light up,and Becky lightly smiles when she sees her friend. " Jagapup!"Becky says wiping away her tears Some of the people in Jagapup's group looked toward Jaga's way once Becky had said her name. Their mood too lightened up a bit once they saw their friend. Then their mood goes back down,once they saw how badly injured Jagapup was. Gabriel set Jagapup down on the ground. " Guys!"said Jagapup smiling " We're so glad your okay"said Pigmaster hugging her " I'm so happy to see you"said Jagapup " Us too"said Order joining in the hug " I just can't believe that we are all alive!"said Charles " I know, it's like a miricale!"said Dormitron " It was just awful,my heart is beating out of my chest right now " " Awfull,horrible,terrible. What ever you want to call it, I certainly don't like being so violently tortured like that"said Rygor " Same"said Pigmaster " Agreed"said Order " Ditto"said Jagapup " Well,you're all safe now"said Jesse " And we need to find a way out of here" While the others were talking,Gabriel gave Jaga a potion of healing. The pain lifted and Jagapup started to feel better when she dank the liquid. " Jesse's right. We still need to warn the rest of the wiki,so they don't come here and end up getting stuck like us"said Jake " Speaking of, Petra I told you that earlier on the phone"said Jagapup " Yeah, but Gabriel rushed off to rescue you before he heard the whole thing. Then we had to chase after him,and then the floor gave way and.....well........now we're here"said Petra " Sorry...."said Gabriel " It's fine" said Jagapup " But how did you find us ?" " Well after Poli, Charles,Jake and I escaped, we ran to go get help,and then we ran into you guys"said Georgia " They led us back to where the rest of you were held"said Cassie " Anyway, any ideas on how to get out of this place?"asked Ivor " Oh oh, I've got one, I've got one!"said Charles " You know what we'd used to do in chat,when ever we'd summon a user?" " Oh yeah, we'd say some sort of spell. Oh remember what one time I said for one of the spells?"asked Jagapup " What?"asked Axel " Okay.......it was.........awghenxktqyjajglbzwhvsjvxkeyBLECH!"said Jagapup trying to hold back laughter Some people bursted into laughter,others were trying to hold back laughter, everyone else was just staring at Jagapup like............WAT?! " You said that?"asked Harper smiling " Yup" Jaga giggled " I don't recall you saying that "said Order " Well it has been a long time"said Jagapup " Anyway, what was your idea Charles?" " Well, I was thinking. Maybe we can get our friends to summon us back up to the Overworld "said Charles " YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" said Order " OMG YES!"said Georgia " Best idea ever!!!"said Domitron " Charles you are a absolute genius!"said Jagapup " Wait a minute, how will our friends summon us if they don't know we're down here?" " Oh right...........maybe we can summon ourselves?"asked Charles " How would we do that?"asked Olivia " I don't know,maybe we could say something like...............uh...........Teleportars Ovgerworldus " Charles just closed his tightly, and stood very still. " Did it work?"asked Charles " Um.........no"said Poli " Awww man"said Charles " It was a pretty great idea Charles,but I think you can only get summoned by other people "said Rygor " Maybe we could build a redstone machine, or maybe Order could use her command block,or Jagapup could use her powers?"asked Pigmaster " That is a good idea, but even if we did get Order's command block and my powers to work together, I don't know if it's gonna be enough power to get us home"said Jaga " Ivor,you know a lot about portals and stuff. Do you know of anything that could help us?"asked Jesse " Sorry no, the DarkAges world is something that I've never heard of before. I don't think it has even been discovered until now"said Ivor " We could maybe make a teleportation potion?"said Becky " I don't think any of us has the ingredients to make that"said Order " Oh maybe narrator has an idea. Hey narrator!" " What is it now Order?"complained Narrator " I was in the middle of playing video games" " Narrator this is serious,we really need your help"said Order " Is it really serious this time? Cause once you told me to go get you a Big Mac from McDonald's when your favorite tv animate was about to come on."said Narrator Order slaps Narrator hard,takes out her sword and coners him in the corner of the room. " Are you saying that Pokémon animate is NOT serious? If so then I am going to make you feel pain in places you didn't even know existed"said Order " Isn't that my detrimand qoute?"thought Jesse " O-Oh no, I'm no saying that......tv animate is in fact very s-serious"said Narrator " Good. I'm glad we're on the same page"said Order putting her sword away " Cause I take my tv shows EXTREMELY seriously. Say that again...... and,well......you don't even want to know" " Y-Yes"said Narrator " Never mess if Order if you know what's good for you"thought Jagapup " Anyhow, do you have any idea on how to get out of this place?"asked Order " Hm, geez, I don't know....Hey how about I will get back to playing video games, and get back to later on that question "said Narrator " Come on Narrator,at least TRY to get a idea"said Order " I think best when I'm playing video games"said Narrator" Like how some people are useless without coffee in the morning, I'm useless without playing video games,and how you can't go without a killing rampage " " Sometimes, I wonder why I even hired him in the first place. He just keeps on getting werider and lazier every single day"thought Order " Killing rampage?"asked Lukas crossing his arms " Stop giving her ideas!"said Jagapup" You know how I get about your killing rampages Order" " No not really"said Order Jagapup sighs. " You and one or two other people are destroying everything and killing everything. I'm trying to make peace,and sometimes someone joins me,while everyone else is trying to stay alive. Seriously, it's like there's nothing can snap you out of it"said Jagapup " I like to refer to it as "training""said Order " And plus it was only one or too people,maybe 10 or 100......" "Oh really? Then how do you explain of how you killed the entire police squad and are still on the run for it?"asked Jagapup " Ok fine, but you got to admit that the fact that I still haven't been mangaged to get caught is pretty impressive" said Order " She's good " said Rygor" And how did you think I learned how to steal stuff and not get caught?" " Ok, I'll give you that"said Jagapup" But back to getting a way out of here.......um, Narrator?" " Where'd he go?"asked Pig master " Arg, Narrator!"said Order " Fine, we don't need your help" " So now what?"asked Harper " Um...well,we know that they said that there's no exit portal,however knowing evil people, they could be lying"said Jagapup " Remember when the time that we had to rescue Order and Poli from Herobrine?" " Oh yeah, and I kept on trying to get a hold of Jake's journal"said Rygor Jake slapped Rygor on the back of the head. " Shut up, you guys heard nothing "said Jake " Anyhow,so we thought we killed him right? So he had to have respawned back here,yes? If that's the case, then those evil people have to get out of this world somehow. There's gotta be something their hiding"said Jagapup " I suggest we go out there to see if we can find anything that could help us" " Good idea,but we should do it in disguise,so we won't get attacked while searching out there"said Domitron " Oooooo, makeover time!"said Georgia clapping her hands" Coolness! Stand back you guys and let me do meh magic" A few hours later...... " Georgia are you almost done?"asked Charles " Stop talking, your gonna make me mess up your face paint"said Georgia " Looking great Charles"said Jagapup rubbing mud and into her hair " This is going to work for sure"said Petra cutting up some old clothes with scissors " Here Pigmaster, put this on" Pig master tools hold of the shirt,and put it on. " It's a bit big"said Pigmaster " It's supposed to be like that"said Petra Pigmaster started to roll around on the floor getting his clothes dirty. Poli was putting in red contact lenses. Both he and Lukas were doing to be disguised as mind controlled people. This would make his eye color appear red. Becky had made herself one of those hats that make it look like you have a arrow stuck in your head. She was going as a wounded mob. Pig master was dressing up as a zombie. Georgia had done his face paint earlier and it almost seemed has if face of his face was going to peel off. Jagapup had rubbed dirt and mud into her hair,and had fake fangs in her mouth.Cassie had gotten out her old white pumpkin costume,which was stained with blood from the people she had killed. Jagapup noticed that Cassie was lost in thought,staring down upon her outfit. " You okay,Cassie?"asked Jagapup " Hu?....Oh yeah, I am"said Cassie putting on her outfit Jagapup could tell that Cassie was lying. Something was up with her,but Cassie just deosn't want to tell her. " Actually that gives me a idea"said Jaga " Cassie can I borrow your mask for a second" " Sure,but how come?"asked Cassie handing over the mask " I'm gonna go prank em"said Jagapup smiling " Ooooo, I've gotta see this"said Cassie smiling Jagapup put on Cassie's mask,then creeped up along the wall,getting ready to jump out and roar her loudest. " 3..........2........1.....ROAR!"growled Jaga " Eek!"screams everyone else Cassie's mask had made Jaga's roar sound pretty scary, in fact Jagapup almost scared herself. A few people jumped when they heard Jagapup's roar. Cassie and Jaga cracked up with laughter. " Jagapup,don't do that!"said Order " You really scared us" " Yeah, at first, I thought the villains had come to get us again"said Pigmaster " I'm sorry,but I had to do it. I wanted to hear how it sounded"laughed Jagapup " Ok, I'm gonna go give this back to.....to Cassie now" Jagapup hands off the white pumpkin mask over to Cassie. Cassie once again seems to get lost in thought. She runs her fingers over the scar on the mask. Jagapup makes another attempt to get Cassie to tell her what she's feeling. "Cassie,are you sure you're okay?" asks Jagapup Cassie nodds before giving out a sighs, and pulls the mask over her head. " Alright,is everyone ready?"asked Jesse " Yeah"said everyone at the same time " Alright,let's get going then"said Jake Everyone headed outside,into the world of pure madness and evil. Pigmaster and Becky started to walk like zombies,and Poli and Lukas walked similar to the mind-controlled citizens. The group made growling,hissing and moaning noises as they walked among all the evil creatures. " So far so good"wispared Rygor " Yep,so what do we do now?"wispared Gaberil " Let's try talking to the other evil ones around here"wispared Harper" Try to gain their trust" " Hey! Pssst.......psst over here"said a voice It was a super charged creeper,and he was mentioning us to follow him. " Come with me if you want to survive"said the creeper " Survive? We are monsters,all evil are immortal here "said Domitron " I know your not really monsters "wispared the creeper " Master spies covers been foiled!"said Petra " Now come with me if you want to survive"said the creeper " I want to survive"said Georgia " Me too"said Jagapup " Same here"said Axel " Well follow me then"said the creeper The creeper led Jagapup and her friends into a small house made of nether rack. The creeper flicked a lever on the wall,and before their eyes a secret passageway open up. " Come on,this way"said the creeper The group headed down the stairs deep into the ground. " What is it with people and stairs?!"said Jesse " I know right"said Jagapup " It reminds me of- " " Soren"said Jesse finishing her sentence " Exactly"said Jagapup " Are we almost there?"asked Charles " Not much longer now"said the creeper After climbing down a lot more stair, the final reached the bottom. Before them was a humongous village,all made out of nether rack,and endstone. " Welcome to the human village"said the creeper " I've guided humans that have fallen into this world to here,so they'll be safe from all the danger" " I thought we were the only ones to fall down here "said Ivor " Nope, there's been loads of people, and they've lived here for years,some their entire lives"said the creeper " I've been managing to get people down here before anyone found out, and that's why most of the evil here don't know that there has been more humans who discovered this world. They think you're the only ones" " Jaga,Poli,Jesse,Axel,guys! Over here!"shouted a voice It was Jeesefan,he was with Diamond guy,Endercrystal,Peaceful kingdom and all the rest of the wiki. " Guys,you're here too?"asked Becky " Yup"said Spounge " It's so good to see you guys"said Poli " You too,but how long have you guys been here "said Jesse " We arrived here the world this morning "said Peaceful Kingdom " So you guys must have arrived here when we called the new Order for help"said Jagapup " Yeah, SlizzleCrack had lead us down here" said Diamond guy " That creeper over there" " But I have to ask, SlizzleCrack. Why aren't you evil like all the others?"asked Charles " Is this some kind of trick?" " Trick? Oh no. I've been trying to study of why creepers and mobs are so evil. I've wanted what no other mob has wanted..........love,something to care for,a friend "said SizzleCrack " But...........no body wants to be friends with me,just because I'm a creeper. Everyone just runs away from me........" " Awww, we'll be your friends "said Jessefan " You will?"asks SlizzleCrack " Of course,heroes are always a friend to all. Well all that are except evil that is"said Poli " Oh this is so great!"said SizzleCrack " And I know of a way out of this place" " Really,how?"asked Jesse " I will explain in the morning"said SizzleCrack " It's getting late, and you all must be getting tired by now" " What about you,aren't heading to bed soon?"asked Order " Me? No,evil stays up during the night time"said SizzleCrack " So you sleep in the day?"asks Petra " I only take naps. I have to be awake in the day,just in case any humans like you arrive. But I still have to rest in order to stay up. The others will get that something is up if I zone out in the nighttime" said SizzleCrack " Well, I'll see you guys in the morning. Make yourselves feel at home " " Thankyou"said Olivia smiling SizzleCrack starts heading back up the Secert passageway. Everyone sleeps on one of the houses,and everyone is sleeping in different rooms. Jagapup was soundly sleeping when she heard someone weeping. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. Jagapup got out of bed to investigate. Following the sound,she came to a closet,and Winslowmeow was sitting just outside. Cassie must be the one who is so upset,all those feelings she just couldn't handle anymore,so she shut herself in here. But why? Jagapup tried to open the closet door,but it was locked. She put her ear to the door,and tried listening in. Cassie was singing a sad song to the spirits of the people she killed. ------------------------------------------------- ( I switched up the words a bit,to make it fit with the story. But here is the original song. https://youtu.be/P6T7v74UAWs ) I never should have done this. Oh you guys, why can't you just see that I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I've done. Why? Oh,how my past pains me as time stretches long How could I have hurt them this way? This blame I put on Lukas The punishment mine The weight of my crimes are my own Yet into that stillness I bring you my song For your voice my company once kept In your tired eyes and my sorrowful lullabies I'll lull you guys softly to sleep Once did a girl who was trapped inside another world, in which she didn't belong. Lost and alone until she found a cat, who of she did became fond. So homesick she was, together the two made a plan to get back home. She met the Youtuber, with one unknown flint and steel before her. And then she threatened them with murder. Oh lay dear tia, goodnight friends of mine In heaven clouds may you rest in peace May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams and ease you of your worries And bring my sorrow in kind Oh,turns out I cared much more than I knew Forgive me for being so blind Soon did Jesse did what was demanded and gave to the killer her due. Finding out the mystery,she saved us all,and defeated her as a ture leader must do But such the weight of the guilt that we wear my perious pet So greedy, and evil deeds we once uphold My you forgive me of my foolishness of mine And live with no burden apon your souls Oh lay dear tia,goodnight friends of mine In heaven clouds my you rest in peace May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams And ease you of all of your worries May my apologies find you this night And may my sorrow in kind Oh, turns out I cared for you much more than I knew Forgive me for being so blind Now these dark skies before us,empty and forlorn I never imagined that I'd face on my own My these dark and gloomy days,swiftly pass I pray I love you, I miss you,all these miles away May all your dreams be sweet tonight Safe apon your bed of clouds in the starlight And I know not of heartache fear nor gloom Prehaps when I dream, you'll come to meet me soon Sleep....... Sleep....... Sleep....... ------------------------------------------------- Jagapup had gotten a screw driver out of the kitchen cabinet and unlocked the door. She was shocked what she saw when she walked in. Cassie was covered in bleeding cuts on her arms and legs. Her axe laded on the floor,the blade red with blood. Cassie buried her face into her arms when she saw Jagapup walked in. " Cassie,what have you DONE to yourself?!"asked Jagapup " Leave me alone Jagapup, take Winslow with you"said Cassie crying Jagapup went over to Cassie and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her. " Cassie...."said Jagapup soothingly " No Jagapup,go away!"said Cassie " I deserve to suffer. I deserved to be punished! Just take my axe and end my life here and now, I want to die " " What?! No Cassie!"said Jagapup " Just do it Jagapup! Do your worst! Choke me,throw me off a building,burn me in the fire, drown me in freezing water, just DO ANYTHING!"cried Cassie " NO! Cassie if I kill you,poor Winslow will be heartbroken without you. Do you really want to do that to him? He'll be lonely without you"said " Then kill him too"said Cassie " So he can be with me" " Cassie, no! He deosn't deserve it!"said Jagapup ........Cassie, why do you want to hurt yourself so badly?" " Because.............because......................because it would be the best way to punish me, after all I've done to hurt them"said Cassie " I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I've done,there's no excuse for it............I am evil, there's no way to deny it" " Cassie, look at me,straight into my eyes"said Jagapup " That's in the past,none of that matters anymore. It's all water under the bridge. You aren't evil, there's only good in you." " But.....I.....hurt them. Their pain.....is mine. The look...of.....of horror in their....their faces. I'll never forget,and I feel sad in knowing that I'll never be able to take it all back. After all I've done, I don't think that nonebody will trust me. That every conversation that we had will lead to my murdering, and they'll just rub it up all in my face."said Cassie " Well, maybe but I'm sure that someone in the wiki will bond to forgive you. In fact, I KNOW that someone will forgive you"said Jagapup " How do you know?"asks Cassie " Because I can see it within your heart "said Jagapup " You're not evil,you only just need someone who can trust you,and sees the good in you" " After all I did,who would trust me...."said Cassie " For example,me"said Jagapup giving Cassie a comorting hug,rubbing her back. " But,what if they don't forgive?"asks Cassie " They'll come around I'm sure, but it may help to do something to clear your name"said Jagapup " Such as saving someone, or risking your life. I know your a good person Cassie,and if if anyone can't see that,then their as blind as a bat. Because it doesn't matter how bad someone past is, I know everyone has good in them, and if I see you trying to make up for it,then that is way more than good enough for me" Cassie wips tears coming down her face,and smiles lightly at Jagapup. " Hey,would it make you feel better if we tried to heal some of those nasty cuts of yours?"asked Jagapup Cassie nodded,and Jagapup toke a first aid kit out of her pack. She cleaned Cassie's cuts with alcohol pads,and blew on them just in case they stung. Winslowmeow had came into the closet to comort his master. Cassie pets him,as Jagapup continued to work on her wounds,Winslow lying in her lap,purring. Jagapup put bandaids on Cassie's cuts. "There you go"said Jagapup " Feel better?" " Yeah, thank you "said Cassie smiling Jaga gave Cassie another hug to comfort her. Then all of a sudden she heard a ear peircing shriek coming from upstairs. " That sounded like Charles!"said Cassie " Come on,let's go see what's up"said Jagapup Jagapup and Cassie hurried up stairs to see Charles floating in the air,balls of Fire coming out of his hands. " Wow! Charles is really good at pretending to be evil"said Pigmaster " I don't think he's pretending, I think he really is evil!"said Lukas Charles began to sing as he tried to attack Jagapup and the rest of the wiki with his new powers. ( song- https://youtu.be/8ceRdTS7z9s ) ------------------------------------------------- What is this feeling of power and drive I never knew,I feel alive Where did this feeling of power arrived Makeing me know,why I'm alive Like the night it's a secert Sinister,dark and unknown I don't know what I seek Yet I'll sing it alone I have a thirst that I can not deprive Never have I have felt so alive There is no battle I couldn't survive Feeling like this,feeling alive Like the moon an enigama Lost and alone I never the night Damed Byblos's some heavenly stigma But blazing with light It's the feeling of being alive Filled with evil yet turely alive It's a feeling of evil inside It's the feeling of being Edward Hyde Wait,what's this Sweet Wisp, I thought I had lost you in all of it's fate. But bless,Sweet wisp Your volume will cost you dear,my dear You'll see, you'll never escape me when I'm here I fear, and you will pay dear,my dear Animals trapped behind bars in a zoo Need to runrampert and free Predators on the prey they purser This time the predators me! Lust like a raging desire Fills my whole soul with its curst Burning with primative fire Perzerk and Perderse Tonight I'll Plunder heaven blinds,and steel from all the gods tonight And I'll take from all mankind,conquer all the odds And I'll live now and forever, with Aaron himself by my side. And I'll show th world that now and forever that tonight and forever That name to remembers the name Edward Hyde What a feeling to be so Alive Fully evil but truly alive It's a feeling that can not Bev denied It's the feeling of being Edward Hyde! ( Hey guys, again sorry for not updating for two weeks. How are you guys liking the series so far? Do you guys have any ideas? Who excastly is SizzleCrack? And how did Charles turn evil? Stay tuned for the next chapter. This Jagapup signing out for now) Category:Blog posts